The Courtmartial of John Shepherd
by flowk
Summary: Colonel Shepherd is tried for murder. But things are not as they seem.
1. Chapter 1: A Prologue of Plotting

**AN: This story has been brewing for over a year. It was inspired by Overload (another story in this archive). That story reminded me of a MacGyver episode. I combined the two, added a character from MASH, and stirred in the results of watching too much JAG. The result is this story. All of these elements are the intellectual property of others. I have borrowed them and reused them to create something new. No infringement is intended.**

**The Court Martial of John Sheppard**

Chapter 1: A Prologue of Plotting

The sky was clear and the mountains stunning on the planet of Alyria, and the government offices, built on the side of a mountain, offered beautiful views. The young man gazing out the window of the second minister's office, however, was not admiring the view. He wore a uniform of a sort, but even without it, his military bearing would be apparent. His back was rigid. His brows were drawn down in concentration, and his eyes, when he turned back toward the occupant of the office, were empty of all but hatred.

"He has to suffer before he dies."

The man to whom this remark was addressed was softer than his visitor, but his eyes revealed a calculating and manipulative nature. Seated behind a large desk, his forefinger resting on his chin in a contemplative manner, he seemed comfortable in his role of conspirator. A few nervous twitches, however, gave away his unease in the presence of his more violent visitor. The second minister of Alyria considered his words carefully.

"But surely, simply killing him would be adequate revenge."

The visage of the soldier grew even darker. "No, my father suffered before he was killed. He lost everything that mattered to him, his position, and his respect. My vengeance must include humiliation and the realization of loss."

Realizing his mistake, the minister rethought his next statement. "But is this the way to achieve it?"

The soldier slowly turned from the window to face the desk completely, his eyes boring into those of the other man, forcing him to look away from the committed hatred he saw there. His voice, when he spoke, was soft and deadly.

"Are you getting cold feet, Sani?"

The minister picked up the danger signs and stood from his desk to disguise his nervousness.

"No, I understand what you need. I am concerned that we will not have everything in place in two weeks."

"Remember, Sani, all I really need is privacy, and you are being paid well to provide it."

"I know, I know, but, after all, a betrayal . . . and on Alyria . . ." The minister spread his hands as if to say such a thing was unthinkable. The words sounded concerned, but the look was still calculating. Was there more money to be made?

"Yes, but you will survive to become prime minister, and you will have the means to rescue the treaty and come out a hero. If all goes according to plan, no one will be hurt but the one who deserves it." There was a veiled threat in there, and the minister caught it.

"But what of his colleagues? What of our agent?"

"His colleagues will not die but will suffer for their part in my father's downfall. As for the agent, well, she is expendable."

The second minister sat back in his chair, again contemplating the serious young man in front of him. "While I don't agree with your cavalier attitude toward the lives of your employees, I do understand your reasons." He met the eyes of his visitor, disturbed again with the burning focus he found there. Reaching for paper and a writing implement, he began to compose a memorandum.

"This letter will grant you admission to a private wing in our mental hospital as well as assure that no questions are asked of you or your patients." He signed his name with a flourish and looked up.

"I assume you will have all the pharmaceuticals you will need?"

"Yes, I am fully prepared and will not have to bother innocent Alyrians with my evil plans." The last was said with a sarcastic sneer, plainly displaying the soldier's contempt for the minister.

Pausing in his writing, Sani added, "And do you have the medallion ready?"

"Yes," the visitor replied, handing over a wooden box about the size of a book.

The minister opened the box and examined its contents. "Excellent." He closed the box and put it on a shelf behind him. Turning back to his desk, he folded and sealed the memorandum, stood, and handed it to the man.

"I trust this concludes our business and we will not need to see each other again?" It was a good try, but the nervousness behind the words was clearly apparent, as if the older man found the transaction distasteful.

"No, this should be sufficient," he said, putting the letter in an inside pocket. He was not fooled by the other man's statement, and he realized he might need to check on his confederate again. "In six weeks you will be prime minister and I will be avenged."

The two did not shake hands or observe any other leave-taking rituals. The second minister slowly sat down as the door closed behind his visitor. He wondered at what could have inspired such hatred, and he hoped he would never be its target.

Tapping the all important letter as he left the building, Acton Kolya checked off one more task in his plans for John Sheppard.


	2. Chapter 2: Opening Arguments

**AN: Please note that I claim no expertise in the Code of Military Justice. I have watched a lot of JAG. I checked these charges against the online version of the law. I have used poetic license to get the tension I needed for the story. I hope your tolerance for the inaccurate is not strained.**

**AN2: Characters are trademarked. No infringement intended.**

**THE COURT MARTIAL OF JOHN SHEPPARD**

**Chapter 2: Opening Arguments**

Specialist Ronon Dex was distinctly uncomfortable. He was in a large room deep inside the SGC. A table was set up at one end with two smaller tables in front and facing it. A group of five chairs was to the left of the front table. Folding chairs were set up in rows for an audience. There were no windows, and the artificial light created harsh shadows in the sterile environment. Dex had not been in a United States courtroom before. Strictly speaking, he was not in a US courtroom now. After all, this was a court-martial, not a regular trial. The "powers that be" had to hold it in the SGC since they had to be sure the judges and lawyers had clearance to be there. In fact, the clearance procedure had delayed the trial for three months.

He shifted in his seat for the third time. As a concession to the seriousness of the proceedings, he was wearing a simplified Atlantis uniform. Since he was not accustomed to the fabrics, he had had difficulty finding places for his knives. He was also confused, not sure if he was there to support John Sheppard, or to seek justice for Elizabeth Weir. Ronan Dex did not like to be confused.

Teyla Emagen sat next to him, dressed in a regular Atlantis uniform. She and Ronan had arrived together the evening before so that they would be ready when the trial began in the morning. Teyla appeared calm, but she was concerned for their friend as well as their leader. Dr. Rodney McKay, the fourth member of the flagship team of Atlantis, was waiting to testify along with Carson Beckett. Both were in a room down the hall.

Lorne had explained some of the procedures and terms to Ronon and Teyla before the trial, and they knew that witnesses were kept sequestered until after testifying. They had been told they might be called by the defense, but the prosecution decided sequestration was not necessary.

The room was not full, but the trial was well attended. Daniel Jackson was there, but Ronan didn't see Samantha Carter or Cameron Mitchell. He did not recognize the others in the room though he assumed they were from Stargate Command or the International Oversight Advisory committee. There were no other members of the Atlantis expedition. Lorne and Zelenka had been left in charge.

A noise at the back of the room indicated the entrance of the prosecution: two officers, a major and a captain. The defense team followed. There were two lawyers defending Lt. Col. John Sheppard: a colonel and a captain. They took their positions, one on each side of him, all in dress uniforms. Colonel Sheppard himself kept his eyes forward and did not acknowledge the presence of his teammates.

Ronon heard a sharp gasp from Teyla as she caught her first sight of her friend and leader in four weeks. His uniform hung on him, and he appeared to be barely able to stand up. Dex shivered a bit as he saw the colonel's total lack of expression. They both were remembering an evening three months earlier. . .

"_You owe us an explanation!"_

"_Drop it, McKay." Though the scientist had been badgering him for half an hour, the officer's voice was flat, and his eyes empty._

"_John, we just want to understand," said Teyla, hoping a quieter word would succeed where Rodney's harsh frustration had failed._

_Colonel John Sheppard looked at Teyla, with Ronon behind her._

"_Colonel . . ."_

_Teyla grabbed the bars, but the prisoner had turned and faced the far wall of the cell, ignoring his team, his face a mask._

The lawyers settled into their seats at their desks and arranged their material for quick access. Though his lawyers tried to talk to him, John Sheppard stared straight ahead.

At 1000 hours, a sergeant, acting as bailiff, stepped to the front of the room.

"All rise."

Everyone in the court room stood up. As they did so, a group of five military officers entered and took their seats to the left of the desk at the front of the room. Ronon recognized Colonel Cameron Mitchell and General Jack O'Neill, but the other three were unfamiliar. Another officer entered and took his seat at the desk. He appeared to be a general, and Ronon knew he would act as the judge, but he didn't recognize him as a member of the SGC. "Probably another person who had to be cleared for the occasion," thought Ronan. At least they had enough officers in the Stargate program to provide a panel. Ronon had listened as the JAG officers had explained the procedure to him and the rest of the team, but he was still confused. After all, he had seen what happened. Why was a trial necessary?

"You may be seated."

There was a rustling in the room as everyone retook their seats. Once again, the lawyers shuffled their papers. The court reporter was poised at his machine. A hush had fallen over the room. The judge adjusted his own papers and looked up.

"Sergeant, please read the charges and specifications."

"Under Article 118, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, military commander of Atlantis, is charged with the willful murder of Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Atlantis expedition leader on August 8, 2007. On that same date, he caused the death of Freelon Dell, the Prime Minister of Alyria, a friendly planet."

"May it please the court?" The lead counsel for the prosecution, an Air Force major, rose to address the judge.

"Go ahead, Major."

"Your honor, Major Arnold Burnham for the government. The prosecution would like to amend the charges and specifications to include Article 90, assault against a superior commissioned officer. Though Dr. Weir was not a commissioned officer, she was, nevertheless, Lt. Colonel Sheppard's commander."

"So ordered."

"Also, your honor, since the Wraith threat puts Atlantis in a constant state of vigilance, the state feels that the punishments reserved for a time of war are appropriate."

The judge paused. "You are aware that there is no declared war."

"Yes, sir, but this is a secret military operation. The threat is real and is to the planet, not just the United States. Furthermore, mistakes cannot be tolerated in such a situation."

"Major, this change also puts the death penalty on the table."

There was a collective gasp from those watching. Next to Ronan, Teyla stiffened.

"Aye, sir. The state feels that such a penalty should be considered under the circumstances."

"Counsel for the defense?"

One of the lawyers at the table with Colonel Sheppard stood. "Colonel William Tompkins for the defense. The defense protests the elevation of the charge. A "time of war" is clearly defined in the Constitution as a declaration of Congress. No such declaration has been made."

The judge was quiet a moment more, then stated, "I agree with your reasoning, but these circumstances are unusual. Therefore, the change is ordered." As he made a note, he looked up. "Congratulations, counselor, you have your first basis for appeal."

The defense counsel sat down. His face did not reflect any particular concern for the decision. He had expected the increase in charges.

"Is the prosecution ready to proceed?"

"Yes your honor."

"Is the defense ready?"

"Yes, your honor."

"How does the defendant plead?"

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and his attorney stood. "Guilty."

"Not guilty," said the attorney, at the same time.

There was consternation in the courtroom and people shifted uneasily. One look from the judge brought silence again.

The judge looked at the defense table. "Well, which is it?"

"Your honor, the defendant is ready to take responsibility for his actions, but the new charges require a plea of not guilty."

"Lt. Colonel?"

John Sheppard still stood rigid. Finally, he nodded slightly, and the judge noted his plea as the defense team and Colonel Sheppard sat down. The counsel leaned over to the colonel and began whispering. Colonel Sheppard appeared to take no notice.

"Major, you may begin."

Major Burnham, presenting the government's case, stood up and faced the panel. "This is a very strange case, but it boils down to one incontrovertible fact. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, military commander of Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy, shot the leader of the expedition, Dr. Elizabeth Weir. The shot resulted in a badge of honor exploding and killing the visiting prime minister of a friendly planet with which a trade agreement had been negotiated for supplies needed to sustain the expedition. The crime took place in the open gate room with many members of the expedition present as well as members of the _Daedalus_ crew and delegates from Alyria, the friendly planet. As a result, there are hundreds of eye witnesses that can give you a detailed account of this event, an event that was so disturbing that the entire mission is now in jeopardy. In all of these accounts, the colonel did not hesitate to fire. He took aim and fired dead center. He has commendations for marksmanship, and given the range, there was no way he could miss. There is no excuse, no extenuating circumstance, and ultimately no defense. The prosecution will present this case and ask for the death penalty."

The major sat down, and Lieutenant Colonel William Tompkins rose. He was a lieutenant colonel in the Air Force, and he stopped to adjust his uniform as he skimmed his notes. Finally, he faced the panel.

"The defense agrees with the prosecution on many matters. Yes, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard shot Elizabeth Weir." There was an intake of breath in the courtroom at this apparent capitulation.

"However, the defense disagrees that there is no excuse and no extenuating circumstance. We will show that Colonel Sheppard was not acting on his own volition. There were other factors at work that must be considered. The death of Dr. Elizabeth Weir is, indeed, a tragedy, one from which the expedition must recover. But the punishment or death of the second in command will not assist in that recovery."

The defense counsel returned to his seat at Sheppard's right. The colonel grabbed his hand, hissing at him angrily.

"Counselor, is everything alright?"

The defense counsel shook off John's hand and stood again. "Yes, your honor."

The judge nodded as counsel sat down and looked at the prosecution. "You may call your first witness."

The prosecutor stood. "The prosecution calls Colonel Steven Caldwell."

Ronon and Teyla looked around as Colonel Caldwell entered the courtroom in his dress uniform. He kept his eyes straight ahead, not acknowledging the Atlantis personnel. The colonel took his place in front of a chair to the left of the judge's table, and the sergeant approached with a black book in his hand. The colonel placed his left hand on the book and raised his right hand.

"Colonel Steven Caldwell, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do."

"Please be seated."

The sergeant stepped back as Caldwell took his seat and faced the prosecutor who was now approaching him. He still did not acknowledge anyone in the audience.

"Colonel Caldwell, were you in command of Atlantis at the time the delegation returned from Alyria?"

"Yes, I was in command while Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard were off world."

"Please tell us in your own words exactly what happened that morning."

Caldwell stared at the prosecutor, studiously ignoring John Sheppard. "The gate alarms went off as the gate activated at 0900. Atlantis time..."

_Three months previously_

Colonel Caldwell, expecting the return of the team, looked over to Chuck to be sure that the IDC code had been received correctly. At his nod, Caldwell said, "Lower the shield." The marines assigned to gate duty took their defensive positions.

John Sheppard was the first one through the gate, followed quickly by Dr. Weir and the Alyrian prime minister. Sheppard looked quickly at Caldwell, gave a short nod and then turned his attention to the rest coming through the gate. There were several Alyrian functionaries and a small security team followed quickly by Teyla and Rodney. Ronan brought up the rear and nodded to Chuck to close the gate and raise the shield.

Caldwell walked down the stairs as Elizabeth Weir approached him, trailed by the Alyrian delegation. Instead of her usual uniform, she was wearing a long red robe with black braid down the front. Her expression did not encourage questions on his part.

"Colonel Caldwell, I would like to present the Alyrian prime minister, Freelon Dell."

Caldwell looked toward the newcomer, giving a short nod. "Minister, welcome to Atlantis."

The minister appeared to be middle aged. His face was cheerful but gave nothing away.

"Colonel Caldwell, I am glad to meet yet another member of Atlantis. My people have been delighted to make the acquaintance of Dr. Weir as well as Colonel Sheppard's team, and we look forward to getting to know more of you." The minister made a slight bow in Caldwell's direction. His formal robes, blue green in color, were in stark contrast to the military garb of the rest of the party but similar to those of Dr. Weir.

"Thank you, Minister Dell. I, too, look forward to making your acquaintance." Caldwell was never comfortable in diplomatic settings, but he gave a slight bow in return.

The minister turned toward Elizabeth. "May we do the ceremony here?"

"Certainly, Minister Dell." Elizabeth turned back to Steven Caldwell. "The Alyrians have a ceremony for establishing friendship. We performed half of it in front of the Alyrians before we came through the gate. The minister wishes to complete the rest of the ceremony."

"Of course," replied Caldwell, backing away to the side of the stairs.

By this time, Sheppard and his team had handed off most of their gear and approached the group, arranging themselves next to the colonel.

"Do you wish to have anyone else present?" asked the minister.

"I would like to invite those of the expedition who can come. It will take them a few minutes to arrive, if that is acceptable." Elizabeth looked over at the Colonel who nodded to Chuck to alert the staff by radio.

"Of course," replied the minister. "And we can do a few more introductions while we wait."

"I will also send for some refreshment," replied Weir, again nodding to Caldwell. Wondering why she didn't make the request herself, he nevertheless tapped his earpiece to contact the kitchen staff while the minister gestured to his delegation to step forward.

"Colonel Caldwell, I would like to introduce my senior staff. This is Sani Trulan, Second Minister, Gester Fallin, Chief of protocol, and Selynia Provis, Minister of Trade."

Caldwell nodded at each introduction. It was obvious to him that the Alyrians took this treaty seriously. As they finished exchanging pleasantries, a corporal came forward with some tea, coffee, water, and pastries on a small cart.

"Minister Dell, I hope you will share some refreshment with us. I would like to give the Atlantis personnel a little more time."

"Thank you, Dr. Weir. Um, which is the coffee you speak so highly of?"

Elizabeth Weir poured the minister a cup of coffee. She looked up to see most of the balconies filling up with staff from the various labs accompanied by most of the military contingent.

"A wonderful drink," said the minister, placing his empty cup on the cart. "I hope you will be able to share some of it with us."

John Sheppard looked at Rodney McKay and rolled his eyes. Just what they needed: more people after the limited coffee supply.

Elizabeth glanced around the room again and turned to the minister. "I think we can proceed. Most of the personnel are here. Where would you like me to stand?"

The corporal moved the tea cart away as the minister and his party approached the stairs. "Why don't we stand here so all can see? Your team and some of your staff can stand in front of the stairs, and the others can look on from the balconies."

Elizabeth nodded and moved up to the first landing of the gate room stairs, followed by Minister Dell and Second Minister Trulan who was carrying a small box. The two Alyrians stood next to Dr. Weir.

The prime minister turned to face the gate and opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. "Ladies and gentlemen, I represent the people of Alyria. I am here to express our pleasure in our recent trade agreement. The medallion I am presenting to your leader, Dr. Weir, is a symbol of our friendship. We Alyrians hold our agreements in high regard, and we do not make such treaties lightly. With this symbol, we indicate to you our promise to deal honestly and fairly with all your people, and to find ways in which we can work together to our mutual benefit."

The minister turned to Trulan, opened the box and removed a chain with a large circular pendant. Second minister Trulan closed the box and stepped away from the two leaders.

John Sheppard stiffened next to Caldwell.

"Elizabeth Weir, as you accept this gift, accept, too, our friendship and loyalty. May this be the first of many happy occasions between our peoples."

Elizabeth bowed her head as the pendant was placed around her neck. As she straightened, she reached for the minister's hand.

"I accept this gift in the spirit of your people, and promise in return that the people of Atlantis will do everything we can to honor our agreement."

The minister stepped to Elizabeth's side so they could both face the gathering. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard ducked.

"BOMB!" he shouted, taking out his handgun. As people fell to the floor, and Elizabeth and Minister Dell looked around in confusion, he aimed at the blue pendant glowing on Elizabeth's chest and pulled the trigger.

The sound of the gunshot was followed by a louder explosion as the bullet ignited the mineral in the pendant. A cloud of fire and smoke rose up, consuming Dr. Weir and the Minister.

_The courtroom_

"What were the casualties, Colonel Caldwell?"

"Both Dr. Weir and Minister Dell were killed instantly in the explosion. The explosion, however, was very confined, so all other injuries were limited to cuts and bruises."

"What happened next?"

"The entire gate room was in a state of confusion, . . .

_Three months previously_

The alarms were sounding, and there was smoke everywhere following the explosion. Second Minister Sani Trulan groped his way to Colonel Caldwell.

"Sir, I must ask that we be allowed to return to Alyria. It is obvious that we are not safe here."

Caldwell, still coughing, looked at him in amazement.

"Sir, we don't know what happened yet, and we need to find out. We also need to check out your personnel for injuries." He looked away for a moment. "Chuck, kill that alarm and get a medical team here."

At the sound of a stunner blast, he swung around to see Ronon stepping over to Colonel Sheppard who was unconscious on the floor. When Ronon looked up, Caldwell caught his eye and nodded. He then turned to Lorne who looked shocked, his gun relaxed in his arms.

'Major Lorne!"

Lorne snapped to and focused on Caldwell. The colonel looked him hard in the eye. "Get your team and remove Colonel Sheppard to the brig. We'll have Beckett check on him after we've seen to our guests."

Lorne nodded and signaled to his team. They met next to Sheppard, but Ronon was already holding him in a fireman's carry with a look that dared anyone to relieve him of his task. Lorne nodded his understanding and the group, two in front and two behind, took the unconscious colonel to the holding cell that had been built for the Wraith.

Caldwell turned to a hand pulling on his sleeve to find the second minister, his eyes tearing from the smoke.

"Sir, our own security officers are becoming very concerned. I fear there will be more violence."

Caldwell looked up quickly and saw the Alyrian security detail surrounding the remaining delegation. Their weapons were up and ready. The marines on gate duty had assumed a similarly aggressive stance. All it would take was one small spark. . .

"I see your point, minister." He thought a moment then signaled the minister to lead them both to the delegation.

"Who's the senior officer?"

One of the security detail, his face frozen in anger, stepped forward, his weapon held at ready.

"Sir, I am Colonel Steven Caldwell, commander of this facility given the death of Dr. Weir and the . . . involvement of Colonel Sheppard. . ."

"He is a murderer!" The Alyrian officer practically spat the words.

Caldwell locked eyes with the Alyrian.

"We have both lost leaders today, and the blame is not clear. . ."

"YOUR MAN SHOT THE MINISTER!"

Things were getting out of hand, but Caldwell continued firm, and cold.

"No, he shot OUR leader, hitting a medallion, brought from Alyria, which exploded. I think you will agree that an investigation is in order, not more bloodshed."

The Alyrian held Caldwell's gaze a few more moments, the tension evident in his posture and the posture of his team, which had formed a defensive position behind him during the confrontation. Finally, he nodded.

"Yes, but it must be a joint investigation."

"Agreed. Is there one of your men, or perhaps yourself, that could stay behind to assist in the investigation."

The Alyrian thought for a minute, the barest relaxation in his stance evident. "Yes, I will stay. Poz, step forward."

A second Alyrian stepped out of the defensive formation and moved to flank his superior. "Yes sir."

"I am going to help head the investigation into this incident."

Caldwell noted that "assistance" had become "heading."

"You will take the delegation back to Alyria and report to the council what has happened." When he received acknowledgement of the order, he motioned to the detail to gather with the remaining delegation. "Fellow Alyrians. We have experienced a tragedy today, a tragedy that will be investigated. I ask that you return to Alyria and stay in the trade agreement room and talk to no one. I will return shortly to take your statements. Right Colonel Poz will escort you safely through the gate."

He turned back to Caldwell. "I trust we have your permission to leave?"

Caldwell, glad that investigative practices seemed to be similar in Alyria, nodded and signaled to Chuck to dial the gate address.

"Thank you for averting what could have been an even greater tragedy with fewer answers. I will set up the investigation immediately so that you will be able to collect those statements soon.

The Alyrian commander nodded and the team stepped to one side as the gate activated.

"Remember, Poz. They speak to no one," he said to his second as the group was moving toward the gate.

"Yes, commander." The right colonel was the last one through the gate before it shut down.

The commander turned back to join Caldwell who had gathered the gate room marines. Major Lorne's team, returning from the brig, also joined the group.

"Gentlemen, I don't think I have to explain how serious this is. I want you to gather everyone in the mess hall to wait to be interviewed. Try to keep them from talking. Anyone who wasn't in the gate room may return to duty to keep things running while the rest are interviewed." He turned to the Alyrian commander. "I trust this meets with your approval?"

The man nodded. "Yes, but I would like to know what form your interrogation will take."

Caldwell dismissed the marines to gather up all relevant personnel and turned back to the commander. "Our normal practice is to ask people to make a statement, in their own words, of what they saw and heard. We then have them sign a written form of the statement. These statements form the first step in any investigation. You and I will have to make statements as well. Based on the statements, we will know who we wish to question more thoroughly."

"Agreed. I am pleased that our methods of inquiry appear to be similar. I will need to take similar statements on Alyria. Could one of your officers accompany me?"

"Yes, I think that would be best. I will assign one of our military police. They are the most familiar with our investigative techniques and would be best able to identify any differences we may need to take into account."

The commander nodded. "And after you have taken statements?"

Caldwell looked around and spotted Dr. Carson Beckett accompanying the last gurney to leave the gate room. He motioned him over. Checking that his staff had the patient well in hand, Beckett approached the two military leaders.

"Yes, Colonel?"

"Dr. Beckett, this is . . ." Caldwell looked confused. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

The Alyrian grinned slightly. "There were other things happening. I am Regis Commander Sleferon Janisto."

"Colonel Steven Caldwell, and this is Dr. Carson Beckett , chief medical officer on Atlantis." Turning to the doctor, he continued, "Doc, I hope you have some forensic training."

"Aye, Colonel, this is going to be a real problem. Fortunately, I have a pathologist. We can get assistance from the science teams. They will have to analyze the explosive."

"Doctor, I think I can help you there." Both Atlantis personnel looked at the commander. "We have several known explosives that can be tested for, so if the device was created on Alyria, we will be able to identify it."

"Excellent."

At that moment, Dr. Rodney McKay came over to the three men.

"What do you mean I can't leave? I have to start figuring out what that bomb was and how it worked."

Colonel Caldwell choked down a sigh. "Dr. McKay, this is Commander Janisto of Alyria. He will be working this investigation with us. We do, indeed, need your expertise on the bomb material; however, as a witness you need to give a statement, as do we. So, can we proceed to the mess hall?"

Caldwell gestured in the direction of the expedition cafeteria, leaving no doubt that they were all going together.

_Courtroom, three months later_

"So you conducted an investigation?"

"Yes, we used the MPs who were trained more extensively in criminal investigation, and they handled the majority of the process. The science teams provided much of the forensic evidence."

"Yes, we will hear from them later. Thank you, Colonel Caldwell." Looking over to the defense table, he continued, "Your witness."

Lieutenant Colonel William Tompkins stood up and approached Colonel Caldwell.

"Colonel, did you notice anything different in Colonel Sheppard's demeanor that morning?"

The colonel thought a moment. "No, his actions on coming through the gate were normal. He performed all the regular security clearances. To be honest, however, my attention was on the Alyrian visitors."

The defense counsel turned aside and paced a short distance. "So, Colonel Sheppard did not seem distracted or nervous, or anything out of the ordinary."

Caldwell appeared slightly impatient. He glanced at the defense table, however, and any irritation disappeared at the reminder of who was on trial.

"Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard exhibited the amount of vigilance I expect when in the presence of a new contact. He was not nervous, per se, but was constantly checking his surroundings and the status of his men. Since these people represented the first group that had been invited to Atlantis since its presumed destruction, his heightened alertness appeared appropriate."

"Thank you, Colonel. Now, I direct your attention to the moments after the explosion. You said that you heard a stunner and glanced back to see that Specialist Ronon Dex had stunned Colonel Sheppard. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Specialist Dex is a member of Colonel Sheppard's team?"

"Yes."

"But he is not from Earth."

"That is correct. Dex is from Sateda, a world destroyed by the Wraith."

"And this weapon. You characterized it as a stunner. Is it similar to the stunners found in the Milky Way galaxy?"

"I am not completely familiar with those weapons, but if you mean that it can stun a person temporarily on one setting and kill a person on another, then yes, they are like the ones in the Milky Way."

"Objection," said the prosecuting major, rising from his chair. "The witness is clearly not competent to answer this question."

"The defense stipulates that this is the only way in which we are comparing the two weapons. If the prosecution wishes to explore the differences further, we are open to expert witnesses."

The judge looked at the prosecutor. "Will the prosecution accept this stipulation?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Objection overruled. Proceed."

"Did you ask Specialist Dex why he stunned Colonel Sheppard?"

There was a pause. "No," said Caldwell, slowly. "I assumed he was reacting to a perceived threat in an unstable situation. I nodded to him to indicate my approval of his action."

"Thank you, Colonel. Your honor," he continued, "the defense has no more questions for this witness at this time, but we may need to recall him for clarification later."

"Agreed. Thank you, Colonel Caldwell. You may step down."

Colonel Caldwell walked down the aisle between the rows of chairs and took a seat toward the rear of the room. Again, he made eye contact with no one from Atlantis.

As the attorney returned to the defense table, the judge turned to the prosecution. "Call your next witness."

_To be continued..._

_Comments welcome and incorporated if possible.  
_


End file.
